


Dear Ms. Barebone-Scamander

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Dear Ms. Barebone-Scamander [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, And like, Baby Niffler, Charlie Weasley is a dragon lover, Charlie's gonna get a first copy, Credence and Modesty are tight still, Credence gets private lessons on the weekends, Fight me on it, HUGE AU HERE GUYS, I imagine he'd own every dragon book, IF NOT COOL WITH DONT READ IT, Married Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Modesty turns eleven, Modesty's gone to Hogwarts guys, Newt has a reserve now, Newts not crying, Parent Newt, Stormy the Kneazle, Time Skip yall, Tina understands, Well - Freeform, and Newt Scamander, be warned, especially in the wizarding world, even tho Tina technically is now, gonna make daddy and mummy proud, he's gonna be besties with his daughter too, he's working on a second book too, its a big day, like fantastic beasts, newt adopts the barebone kids, one big happy pappy family, ones named Dory, shut up Theseus, still mummy, suitcase fam to the max, the train station is just dusty, thick as thieves, too - Freeform, two out of three, you too Credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Three years have passed. Grindelwald has been stopped, Dumbledore has been made Headmaster, Theseus and Leta are expecting their first, and Newt and Tina have finally tied the knot and adopted the two 'practically already adopted' Barebone children who have been living with Newt for the last three nearly four years, and life couldn't get much better.Until a certain eleven year old girl gets a certain acceptance letter on a certain birthday.Things then got better then better.





	Dear Ms. Barebone-Scamander

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll!!! Another piece for this fandom (I swear chapter 3 is in the works for Letters From Home) and I couldn't resist but get on the band wagon of Modesty Barebone being a part of the suitcase family and getting her Hogwarts letter! Obviously, due to certain charaters mentions and meetings this is AU, time bumped a bit to the future, but just a bit. 
> 
> And of course, BAMF Leta Lestrange lives too. She's awesome! (And in chapter 3 of LFH too) cause her and Theseus deserved better then they got in the movie (and I know there are like 3 more movies in the making--and its probs just my opinion--but it was silly to introduce us to this BAMF 'dont need no man to take care of her but loves Theseus Scamander anyway' POC Leta Lestrange character and for us to love her and then just kill her like shes nothin) 
> 
> Anyway, and who wouldn't want dragon lovin Charlie Weasley to be best friends with Newt Scamanders adopted Daughter?

The sun shining through the windows woke her the morning of her eleventh birthday, dark gray kneazle snoring softly in his nest of old blankets and pieces of old blue coat, she blinked out the window, staring at the bare trees just out there, swaying in the light wind, dancing to the unheard song it sung to the plants. It was likely going to rain, or snow, she hoped it snowed. She loved playing in the snow, especially with Niffler and Akhlut, and her brother of course. Yawning, she sat up in bed, stretching her arms out widely, throwing her purple and blue quilt aside, she stepped onto the cool wooden floor of her bedroom. Petting the kneazle as she passed it on her way through the door, she ran a hand through her shoulder cut blonde hair, and padded down the stairs. 

No one was a awake just yet, not even most of the creatures, though the morning had long since begun. 

Tapping the stove with her finger, she turned as the orange and yellow flames danced to life on their own, setting a kettle to boil, she turned to pull three mugs from the drying rack next to the sink. Three tea bags, one for each mug, and two sugar lumps for them all, she scurried across the room to open the window for when the mail owl arrived. Below the window, next to the door that opened into the back garden, she poured some food into her kneazle's bowl. 

A soft hoot alerted her to the owls arrival, and she took the post in exchange with a little copper coin, and closed out the cold once it had taken off. 

Making up her mug of tea first, she sipped at it cautiously, as no one wanted to burn their tongue, and flipped through the various letters and papers that had been delivered. 

_Not mine._

_Letter from Ministry._

_Paper for dad._

_Letter for dad._

_Letter for Credence._

_Fanmail for dad_ (she'd read those later because they were always a good read)

_Letter for her._

The rest of the pile dropped to the counter, having to use both her hands to hold the letter, reading the sender over and over again. Slowly, ever so carefully, she turned the letter over to see the seal. Holding her breath, she tore the wax seal on the back, and opened the parchment. 

_Dear Ms. Barebone-Scamander,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at--...._

"Newt!", she bolted, leaving her cup of tea and the others where they lay on the counter with the rest of the mail, turning the corner just nearly missing kicking Stormy on her way back upstairs. Her brother had woken immediately at her call, head poking out his door, but she ran passed him, straight for the door at the end of the hall, and crashed right through, throwing it open, "Newt!", the older, red haired man, woke with a start as she jumped up on his bed, catching her before she could tumble off the side, having over estimated her momentum, "Yes, love, yes?"

He blinked at the parchment she shoved out for him to see, sitting up himself as he saw there was no possible way that he was going to get back to bed now, not when the end dipped and her older brother joined them. Reaching for the parchment in question, he skimmed over it quickly, a smile slowly spreading over him as he concluded, peering at the second page. 

The magizoologist passed it back, "Read it love!", she took it, burrowing into his side, leaning against the headboard with him instead of bouncing excited on his legs, smiling at the familiar feeling of fingers weaving through the back of her hair. 

_Dear Ms. Barebone-Scamander,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Credence's eyes widened in wonder, he'd never gotten a letter himself, as he was much too old by the time he'd recognized his magic and been taken in by the man himself, but Newt was good friends with the new Headmaster, and though it was a bit different then the teaching his sister was to receive due to his  _obscure abilities_ he was given private lessons instead. He'd seen the school, and she was lucky, to be getting to go too. 

Newt smiled at them both, looking back to the letter for the dates, "We'll have to send Henry of course, right away.", her birthday fell on the 13th of July of course, they were of limited time at the moment for RSVPing as requested, "Read on love, I do believe the list is on the back, what are we getting today?"

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

  1. _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_
  2. _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_
  3. _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_



Newt hummed in displeasure, reading over her shoulder to ensure that she hadn't misspoke and then grumbled angrily at the hiding industry. Snagging Credence by his sleeve and pulling until he was leaning against the other side. 

"We'll get you a pair like mine,", he shook his head, " _dragon hide_. Not in this house."

She giggled and nodded, she liked his gloves better anyway, and dragons were cool! 

4.  _One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

Modesty glanced up, and he smiled down at her, "We'll get Leta or Tina to do it, I'm not much good at embroidery."

"We've seen.", he squeezed a hand in the young man's side in warning, "Quiet you."

_Course Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

  * _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_



_By Miranda Goshawk_

"Very useful book, that.", the young man snorted at the older man, he turned to look at the boy, "Is that the book you used in your case?", the man narrowed his eyes at the boy, "Your drawing awful close to that line Crede."

  * _A History of Magic_



_By Bathilda Bagshot_

  * _Magical Theory_



_By Adalbert Waffling_

  * _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_



_By Emeric Switch_

  * _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_



_By Phyllida Spore_

  * _Magical Drafts and Potions_



_By Arsenius Jigger_

"Now it is one thing to polyjuice your Uncle Theseus, but I had better not hear of you trying to polyjuice into me, little miss.", he had to set a good example after all. Newt Scamander tried to be a good parent to his adopted children. Theseus Scamander was the more openly terrifying of the two brothers, and currant head of the DMLE, thus the wise choice.

  * _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_



_By Newt Scamander_

"I've heard he's a bit of a dunderhead.", Modesty giggled out, and she heard the man next to her inhale deeply, Credence snorted again at her statement and hummed in agreement, "Do not think you won't face the consequences even on your Birthday.", he chuckled into her ear though. 

"Do you think I could get him to sign my copy? If I asked?", she looked up at him with bright eyes, and Newt winked down to her, "I suppose, of course, if you asked nicely enough.", she nodded, as if to consider it, and turned back to her letter. 

  * _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_



_By Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

"Take notice that it makes no mentions of Nifflers nor Bowtruckles, therefore, I had better not notice Dory's or Pickett's disappearances."

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonickle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

She smiled, skimming the aged parchment again, folding it up back to size and leaned closer into her guardians side, "Congratulations love,", he kissed the side of her head lightly, "I am most proud."

"Proud enough to sign my book?"

"If you sign hers," her brother chimed in, "I request a signature for mine as well."

He chuckled, shoving both children away from him, "Off with you two. Out. ", though they waited for him, laughing to themselves, as he got out of bed himself. Arms curled around their shoulders he led them out of his room and back down to the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at the single made mug, and two waiting, on the counter. 

"What do you feel for breakfast children?"

* * *

 Modesty skimmed the books on the shelf above, listening to the distant chatter of her uncle and aunt, brother, and adopted father as they argued over baby books. Leta was expecting their first, and they needed ideas for a middle name, ' _Corvus_ ' had already been decided to be the first name. 

She paused at a book on dragons, and reached for it, a bit shorter then the rest of her class (undoubtedly) she stood on her toes. Another hand bashed against hers though, both going for the same book, and she turned quickly to spot the owner. 

A red haired boy, redder then Newt's hair, with freckles and bright green eyes. They shared a blush and retracted their hands. 

"You can have it." he whispered nervously, "You reached it first."

"No its alright.", she whispered back, "You can take it."

He smiled, reaching for the book with ease, he was half a head taller then her, and curled it into his chest protectively, "We can share it! I noticed that you had the same books too, Hogwarts?"

She nodded brightly, eyes sparkling in excitement, "Yes! Whats your name?", she ducked closer, whispering the next part, "I'd like to have a friend before I get there."

"Charlie. Charlie Weasley.", he stuck his hand out and she reached to shake it, "I agree. My older brother goes there too, Bill Weasley, he's a third year, but he has his own friends."

"Now you do too!", she shook his hand, smiling at him shyly, "Modesty. Modesty Barebone-Scamander."

His eyes widened in surprise, dropping their hands, she giggled at his stunned expression, " _Scamander_ _?_ " He seemed to lose his voice for a moment, "As is  _Newt Scamander?_ That  _Scamander_?"

Modesty giggled again, into her hand, nodding along to his questions and pointed towards the small crowd at the other end of the store. Credence met her gaze and raised his eyebrows. His sister,  _baby sister_ , was talking to a  _boy_. 

"He's my dad."

"Really!", Charlie gushed, his excitement palpable in the close quarters of Flourish and Blotts, and he showed her his well-used copy of her father's book. "It's my favorite book ever! It's one of the reasons I love dragons so much!", she giggled again, taking his hand, "Wanna meet him?", he nodded, paling due to nerves, "Can I? I mean, really?", she nodded and tugged him along, "Sure! He's working on a second one, you know, its still in the first stages though.", the boy looked up at her excitedly, not noticing the red haired woman turning from her scolding of two identical boys and noticing her other sons disappearance. 

"Is he really! It must be really cool to see! Does he really have a case full of creatures?"

Modesty nodded, turning to smile at him, "Only when he's travelling, otherwise they have exhibits on the reserve."

Charlie fell silent at her side, eyes wide, when they stopped behind a tall man in a blue coat, some of his red curls fading into the beginning stages of a soft copper, and she tugged on the back of his coat to gain his attention. He turned, green eyes alight with happiness and wonder, a few bags clutched in his hands and a tied package of books, "Find everything love?", his eyes scanned over the clasped hands and he smiled at the nervous looking boy, "And who is this?"

"Newt, this is Charlie Weasley, he's my new friend.", she smiled at the red haired boy, "He wanted to meet you, he really likes your book, and dragons."

The man nodded, kneeling slightly, shifting the parcels and packages to one hand as to hold one out in greeting, "Hello Mr. Charlie Weasley, it's a pleasure to make you acquaintance, any friend of my daughters is a friend of mine of course."

Behind him, a man, who shared very similar resemblance to  _Newt Scamander_ (he was still trying to wrap his mind around it) snorted and the madam on his arm smacked his chest in rebuff, glaring playfully at him for such an action. 

"I am happy, of course, to hear that you like my book. It warms my heart to have someone share my love of creatures."

Charlie nodded excitedly, and showed him his well-used copy, "I _love_ it Mr. Scamander, especially the chapter on dragons!", Newt chuckled, humming at the state of the book, and stood, reaching for a fresh copy off the shelf, "I can see that, my thanks are plentiful, dragons can use more love!", he held the book up for the shop keep to see, received a nod in return, and placed the book on the pile he currently held, "Perhaps a copy for school as well, so as to not endanger your own?", Charlie stuttered in thanks, nodded excitedly. Modesty giggled again, at her new friends giddiness, and he winked at her as he stood again, reaching for her own books, "Find anything interesting, love?" 

The Weasley boy was stunned into silence,  _Newt Scamander_ had complimented him and given him a new book (he had to really refrain from crying tears of happiness), Modesty grinned at him, nodding at something her father had whispered down, and turned back, "We're gonna get some ice cream at Fortescue's, dad wants to know if you want to come along too?"

"Of cour--"

" _Charles Weasley!",_ He flinched at the shrill cry of his mother, face burning with embarrassment at it being right in front of his idol, the conversation behind them came a silent halt, Modesty turning with him (they had yet to let go of each others hands) to see the short, plump, red haired woman scurrying towards them as fast as a woman can scurry, with three red head boys at her side, two of which were identical down to the last freckle, and a babe perched on her arm. 

"Mum..."

_"What do you think you're doing! Running off like that! Why your father would be---"_

They knew when she spotted the rest of them when her rant cut off midway, and Charlie ducked into himself in shame and embarrassment at being scolded in front of his friend and her famous family. Modesty smiled up at his mother, "Hi!", and she blinked in surprise. Charlie was usually so withdrawn, and her features softened at the clear sight of them holding hands, "Hello Dearie."

Newt chuckled behind her, sending his brother a light glare, and reached a hand over her head for the hassled mother to shake, "My apologies, Modesty knows to ask before merely pulling others away,", she giggled and ducked like Charlie had when he sent her a pointed look, "Newt Scamander, pleasure to see you again Mrs. Weasley." Charlie looked up in awe, "Mum, you  _know_ him?", and Molly Weasley smiled at her son's excitement, "Not well sweetie, but he's very polite, him and his brother have worked with your father on more then one occasion."

The girl tugged Charlie over to meet her brother, Credence, and her Uncle Theseus and Aunt Leta, the latter smacked her hand to her husbands stomach, and he huffed, bending slightly, " _Charles._ ", "No love, its Theseus.", he winked at the kids and they giggled again, Leta rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, "No,  _'Charles'_ , Corvus  _Charles_ Scamander.", Charlie blushed again when the older Scamander brother kissed his wife's cheek and praised the name. 

* * *

 Trunk packed, name embroidered on her clothes, Stormy already sitting in her and Charlie's cabin, and uniform ready to change into on the train ride, Modesty hugged herself tightly around Newt's waist. He chuckled, petting a large, scarred hand down the back of her head, "Don't be sad, love, we'll write everyday, so much that you'll be sending letters for us to stop."

"But we won't.", Theseus Scamander gave her shoulder a squeeze, he'd prefer to hug her, but she was still clutching to his brother like a cub does its mother. He smiled at his own internal musings. 

Tina rubbed her back from behind, sharing an amused smile with her husband over their adopted daughter's head, "And remember, no matter which house, we'll always be proud.", she knelt down, and the girl turned to hug her too, "And always,  _always_ , love you."

"Though, do  _try,_ for Hufflepuff."

" _Newt!"_

The train blew its whistle, minutes until departure, time for final goodbyes. Modesty pulled away from Tina and wiped at her red rimmed eyes, she was excited, don't mistake her sadness for it, but she didn't want to leave her family either. Newt knelt, grimacing slightly, and reached up to wipe her tears away for her, "You're going to do great, little one, I know you will.", he leaned closer, Modesty leaned in too, "And care for Dory.", she giggled at his whispered command and nodded. She hugged him one last time, then her brother again, "I'll see you this weekend munchkin.", and grabbed her backpack from Aunt Leta, hugging her too, "Be safe sweetheart.", and lastly, of course, she hugged Uncle Theseus, "Don't cause  _too_ much trouble!".

And waved one last time before scurrying onto the train. They stepped back, watching as she greeted Charlie through the window, and another girl, with pink hair and a heart-shaped face, and they waved from their cabin window as the train pulled away. 

"Newt....Dear....Are you crying?"

"No of course not!", he rubbed at his eyes, "Just dusty in here is all."

"He's crying."

"Shut up Thees!"

Credence laughed at him quietly. But Tina hugged his arm, she understood, even if she shared a soft chuckle with their son. 

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_We got another Hufflepuff in the family!_

_Oh! And Charlie says hi! And Tonks! And Hagrid!_

_Love,  
_

_Modesty_


End file.
